


Un bacio è tutto ciò che avrai da me

by MidoriNoEsupuri



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2903648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidoriNoEsupuri/pseuds/MidoriNoEsupuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benedict sì é sposato, e Martin ha capito troppo tardi come funzionava il loro universo.<br/>Dal testo:<br/>"Martin lo guarda, sentendosi improvvisamente il più grande idiota della galassia. Anche Benedict lo ama, chissà da quanto, e lui ha sempre ignorato l’intera faccenda. E’ più simile a John Watson di quanto abbia mai voluto credere, e ora questo lo infastidisce, non lo fa più ridere.<br/>-Benedict, io…- comincia, ma viene interrotto.<br/>-Un bacio.- mormora Benedict, guardandolo con aria così seria da non sembrare più lui. -Un bacio è tutto ciò che avrai da me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un bacio è tutto ciò che avrai da me

**Author's Note:**

> #prompt suggerito per il drabble weekend sulla pagina Facebook ~ We are JohnLOCKed.

**_Un bacio è tutto ciò che avrai da me_ **

  
   
 ** _L_** a sua compagna dorme tranquilla al suo fianco, Martin invece giace sveglio nel letto, in preda ai ricordi di quella giornata appena conclusa. Il matrimonio di Benedict. Lui che tanto era contrario a certe cerimonie proprio come il suo personaggio, lui che preferiva l’idea di una convivenza come la sua con Amanda. Avrebbe avuto dei figli? Una casa più grande, magari con un cane? Martin si meraviglia di sentirsi sempre più infastidito, man mano che i pensieri si plasmano nella sua mente, al punto da passare tutta la notte sveglio, in cerca di risposte. Realizza di avere la più importante proprio davanti agli occhi, così ovvia e illuminante: più le riprese andavano avanti, più parlavano, e più Martin scopriva pregi e difetti del collega, caratteristiche delle quali non poteva fare a meno, che stupidamente cercava negli altri. E più lo capisce, quella notte, e più sente crescere dentro la consapevolezza di essere caduto nella trappola dei loro personaggi, così innamorati l’uno dell’altro. Gli occhi di Benedict che lo guardano sempre con aria penetrante, il suo corpo magro che fa tendere la stoffa di ogni camicia, le sue mani affusolate e pallide che gesticolano nell’aria durante i suoi discorsi… E quelle labbra che spesso aveva fissato fuori dal copione, fuori dal set, con quella forma così strana. Ama tutto di Benedict, persino i suoi riccioli scomposti alla fine delle riprese, dopo che li ha torturati quando sbaglia le battute, ridendo e dandosi dell’idiota. Deve farglielo sapere, almeno per correttezza umana e in nome della sincerità della loro amicizia, anche se ormai è troppo tardi.  
La mattina dopo, con una telefonata veloce, si danno appuntamento per prendere un caffè prima che Benedict parta per il viaggio di nozze. Il bar che hanno scelto è un locale molto bello, con decorazioni natalizie rosse e dorate, Martin prende posto ad un tavolo vicino al grande albero che risplende in un angolo. E’ immobile al tavolo, un tic nervoso alla gamba sinistra fa ondeggiare piano la tovaglia plastificata bianca mentre pensa a cosa dire, a come dirlo, soprattutto.  
-Ciao.  
La voce baritonale di Benedict lo riporta alla realtà con un leggero sussulto, e lui gli sorride, seppure in modo tirato.  
-Ti sei ripreso da ieri?- chiede Martin, avevano ballato e mangiato veramente molto, era stato un matrimonio fantastico e, lo doveva ammettere, uno dei più divertenti a cui aveva partecipato.  
-Sì, direi di sì. Sono felice che tu sia venuto.  
Benedict gli riserva un sorriso sincero, forse appena imbarazzato, e Martin si domanda se abbia già accettato l’idea di essere sposato, di avere una famiglia propria ormai, con o senza figli.  
-Sì, anche io.- mormora. Ordinano due caffè, ma il biondo è sempre più irrequieto; mentre parlano del più e del meno sente il bisogno di sputare quello che sente, come se fosse una lisca fastidiosa che gli soffoca la gola.  
-Senti, Ben…- inizia appunto, il bar è quasi vuoto e Martin può raccogliere il coraggio a due mani per esprimere i suoi sentimenti. Il rosso lo guarda, in attesa, e l’altro distoglie appena lo sguardo.  
-Oh, al diavolo.- sospira poco dopo, non sarebbe mai stato cauto in niente, ormai il suo carattere era così e non aveva senso cambiarlo, alla sua età. -Volevo solo essere sincero con te. Sophie non mi piace.  
-No, ascoltami.- protesta, quando Benedict scuote sorridendo il capo. -Non mi piace, perché l’hai sposata.  
-Che vuoi dire?  
-Che non lo dovevi fare. Non mi dovevi fare questo, Ben.  
-…Scusa?  
Si guardano, gli occhi incatenati gli uni agli altri, come era successo tante volte sulle scene di Sherlock. Benedict resta in silenzio, e lentamente capisce. Capisce che i suoi sentimenti verso Martin sono ricambiati, adesso che è troppo tardi. Adesso che ha deciso di voltare pagina, di non soffrire più. Apre la bocca, poi la richiude, incerto su cosa dire, e Martin aspetta. Non sa bene cosa, ma aspetta. Qualsiasi reazione va bene, anche la più violenta, basta non restare più in silenzio.  
-Mi dispiace.- dice Ben, dopo diversi minuti di riflessione. -Non lo avrei fatto, se tu avessi capito prima quello che io… Ma tu hai Amanda.  
Martin lo guarda, sentendosi improvvisamente il più grande idiota della galassia. Anche Benedict lo ama, chissà da quanto, e lui ha sempre ignorato l’intera faccenda. E’ più simile a John Watson di quanto abbia mai voluto credere, e ora questo lo infastidisce, non lo fa più ridere.  
-Benedict, io…- comincia, ma viene interrotto.  
-Un bacio.- mormora Benedict, guardandolo con aria così seria da non sembrare più lui. -Un bacio è tutto ciò che avrai da me.  
Martin capisce che è una grande concessione, annuisce e segue l’amico fuori dal bar, nel retro, pensando a quanto sia bello anche di prima mattina. Non esitano troppo, controllano solo che non ci siano fotografi in quel vicolo di Londra, e si abbandonano l’uno ai sentimenti dell’altro in quello scontrarsi di labbra al sapore di caffè, di cose non dette, di amore corrisposto con un imperdonabile ritardo. Il sapore di un regalo di Natale inaspettato, che entrambi porteranno nel cuore per sempre.  
-Buon viaggio.- sussurra Martin, quando Benedict si separa e delle campane lontane rintoccano le dieci. Si sente il cuore più leggero adesso, guarda l’amico andar via e pensa che ha una gran voglia di tornare a casa, di non uscire mai più e rivivere quel ricordo per sempre.  
 


End file.
